Not My Brother
by Ruby-Moon507
Summary: They’re not brothers. The pain and passion are the only things that bind them. EnvyxEd AlxEd Al.HxEd RoyxEd Ed is such a uke here… XD


Not My Brother

Summery: They're not brothers. The pain and passion are the only things that bind them.

EnvyxEd AlxEd Al.HxEd RoyxEd (Ed is such a uke here… XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA… and if I did I wouldn't change a thing… especially the movie.

**MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED ALL EPISODES AND MOVIE**

Chapter 1: In The Dark

In the dark he jumped up high, skipping lightly along the roofs of Central like a nightmare version of Peter Pan. Like Peter he alighted onto the windowsill with ease, giving the shutter windows a slight push inwards letting moonlight stream into the room beyond.

He settled himself there one leg dangling delicately into the room the other supporting him as he lent back. Watching as the dust motes filtered through the moonlight before it reached the figure on the bed.

Golden hair, now longer splayed across the pillow in much the same manner as a flame. Paler, hardly the dirty blonde it used to be, now platinum, striking both in sunlight and moonbeams.

Splayed across the white pillow as it was complimented by slightly darker off-white skin he could appreciate the beauty that was set before him… and how much better it would look if the boy was being put to eternal rest instead of sleeping with such a peaceful _(soft sad)_ expression on his face.

He could imagine it so vividly, crawling over the boys sprawling form. Settling himself over those slim hips… watching as the boy turned his head eyes blearily until he focused clearly on his face then the panic would set in. He could**_ feel_** the boys windpipe being crushed under his thumbs… wide golden eyes… **_His_** eyes staring up at him as the spark in them dimmed. The thrashing of the body beneath him… and then the stillness.

Envy loved it.

Loved the memories.

He would roll around in them and revel in the pain smeared (_etched)_ onto that smug (_vunerable_) face. The look of surprise as a fist intended for him whent slicing through thin air.

_The first time_

The way the boy had looked as his well aimed kick sent the boy spinning to land on his front… and the way the blood had so deliiously stained the black leather that the boy continuoly wore.

_**His **blood_

The rage had come then, snarled deeply inside his brain and sending phantom blood through his veins. _THE RAGE…_Oh the shivers it sent through him now.

Envy turned his head and regarded the figure with a second less appraising look.

The way the boy had looked when his own creation was dismantled by his own hands… the unshed tears…

**NO!** Envy shook his head mussing his hair wildly inwardly screaming

He was not sympathizing with that pipsqueak, it was his fault anyway. He created the homunculus with his mothers face… and destroyed it again.

He barely heard the whisper, the indrawn breath was that which woke him out of his musings.

He watched with a sudden interest as a pained face turned his way, tears shivering their way over soft skin.

"A-ru"

The contempt rose again.

That boy had no idea did he? His brother would never be able to touch him again, never have a heartbeat never be able to _breathe_ again.

And the boy blamed it on himself.

Envy started as he heard the _hiss BOOM_ of the younger brothers footsteps.

Now Al was a different matter from the boy before him, he had never seen the younger boy, never really cared about him, he was precious to the pipsqueak and as such was only ever used as leverage.

Envy slipped backwards out of the window, catching the overhang and yanking himself up and over, out of site as soon as the door hit the wall. Enough to spook the younger boy so that he knew someone had been there.

Envy smiled up at the moon as he heard soft whispered words, Edwards plea's to leave going unheard.

He loved to hear the boy cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The shortest Chapter I have ever submitted. Since I have been out of action for so long I needed to post something. If push comes to shove I will edit and re-submit

Thanks for reading!

Now I will carry this on either as a series of interlinked one-shots or as a whole story, tell me what you think and of any pairings you may want to suggest.

Now I have a hit counter and it would be nice if the majority of those hits had a small bit of encouragement for me too read. If you wish for me to carry on I suggest you press that little button that sits below

these words.


End file.
